finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ammo (weapon type)
Ammo , an abbreviation of Ammunition, are projectiles fired by guns in some Final Fantasy games, or used with bows in others. Most ammo types have an element or status effect associated with them. In most games that feature ammo, when a character runs out of ammo and attacks an enemy, they'll attack with their bare hands. Appearances Final Fantasy III Arrows are used in conjunction with bows, and are used mainly by the Ranger class, though Onion Knights can also equip them, and Freelancers, Warriors, Black Mages, and Red Mages can equip some of them. Final Fantasy IV Arrows are used in conjunction with bows, which in most versions can be wielded by Rosa, Rydia, Edward, Palom, Porom, Cecil, and Cid. If the character runs out of ammo and attacks, s/he will attack with bare hands. In the 3D version, only Rosa can equip bows, and therefore arrows. In all releases, but the 3D release, attacking with a bow cost a single arrow, and if the user ran out of arrows they would attack bare-handed. In the 3D release, equipping arrows with a bow provides an infinite supply of them. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Arrows have the same function as the original game. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Arrows have an infinite use once purchased. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- There are four types of ammo: * Handgun Bullets * Rifle Bullets * Machine Gun Bullets * Death Penalty Bullets Final Fantasy VIII Irvine utilizes ammo for his Limit Break, Shot. There are several kinds of ammo, which can be purchased or refined from items. Ammo are refined with Ifrit's Ammo-RF ability. List of ammo: * Normal Ammo * Shotgun Ammo * Dark Ammo * Fire Ammo * Demolition Ammo * Fast Ammo * AP Ammo * Pulse Ammo Final Fantasy X-2 Five types of ammo are used during the Gunner's Gauntlet minigame. List of ammo: * Ammo * Death Ammo * Dual Ammo * Quick Shot * Volley Ammo Final Fantasy XI Ammo is a slot used primarily for expendable items. Most of these items are ammunition like arrows, bolts, bullets, or throwing weapons; however, there are certain items that go in a player's ammo slot that cannot be thrown and are designed solely to provide bonuses (ex: Happy Egg, Savage Satchel, etc). Final Fantasy XII Arrows, bolts, bombs, and shots are all ammunition. Unlike most weapons, they do not need license points to be used. As with the 3D version of Final Fantasy IV the player need not stock up; once the ammo is bought, it gives the player an infinite supply. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Up to 99 can be carried at once. If a character attempts to use a weapon that has no ammo remaining, s/he will attack with Bare Hands. Bombs can be bought at Inns or found in various areas. Ninja Stars and arrows can only be found within temples or dungeons. List of ammo: * Bomb * Jumbo Bomb * Mega Grenade * Ninja Star * Arrow The Final Fantasy Legend Explosives can be equipped by all characters. List of ammo: * Grenade * N.Bomb Final Fantasy Legend II Explosives can be equipped by all characters. List of ammo: * Grenade * NukeBomb Final Fantasy Legend III Explosives can be equipped by any of the four main characters. List of ammo: * Napalm * Grenade * TNT * TearGas * Star * Nuke Category:Offensive items Category:Ammunition it:Munizione